An exoskeleton robot is a wearable mobile machine that supports the body of a user and move limbs of the user. One of the main applications is medical. An exoskeleton robot can help persons who lose or lose control of their legs or arms due to illness or accidental injury. While exoskeleton robots are helpful devices for physically challenged persons, it may be laborious for these persons to put on or take off an exoskeleton robot.
It may therefore be desirable to have an adjusting assembly to facilitate dressing or undressing an exoskeleton robot user.
The present invention is directed to an adjusting assembly for an exoskeleton robot, and an exoskeleton robot comprising the adjusting assembly.
Embodiments according to the present invention provide an adjusting assembly for an exoskeleton robot. The adjusting assembly includes a first plate, a second plate pivotably connected to the first plate via a first shaft, and a second shaft. The first plate includes at least one pin aligned with each other in a first direction. The second shaft, extending in parallel with the first shaft in the first direction, includes a body and at least one recess. The second shaft is configured to rotate to a first position to accommodate the at least one pin in the at least one recess, and to a second position to release the at least one pin from the at least one recess. At the first position the second plate is blocked from rotation about the first shaft by the body. At the second position the second plate is allowed to rotate about the first shaft.
In an embodiment, the first plate further includes a first block, and the at least one pin includes a first pair of pins on opposite surfaces of the first block.
In another embodiment, the first plate further includes a second block, and the at least one pin includes a second pair of pins on opposite surfaces of the second block.
In yet another embodiment, the second shaft further includes a first locking member, a second locking member and a third locking member between the first locking member and the second locking member. In addition, the first locking member, second locking member and third locking member are integral with the body.
In still another embodiment, the at least one recess further includes a first recess defined between the first locking member and the third locking member. The first recess is configured to accommodate one of the first pair of pins.
In yet still another embodiment, the at least one recess further includes a second recess defined between the second locking member and the third locking member. The second recess is configured to accommodate one of the second pair of pins.
In still yet another embodiment, the third locking member includes a first tab and a second tab, and the at least one recess further includes a third recess defined between the first tab and the second tab. The first recess, the second recess and the third recess are configured to communicate with each other in the first direction.
In a further embodiment, the third recess is configured to accommodate the other one of the first pair of pins and the other one of the second pair of pins.
In another further embodiment, the adjusting assembly further includes a lever connected to the first locking member of the second shaft. The lever is configured to cause the second shaft to rotate as the lever rotates.
In yet another further embodiment, the first plate is secured to a waist assembly of the exoskeleton robot, and the second plate is connected to a leg assembly of the exoskeleton robot.
Embodiments according to the present invention also provide an exoskeleton robot. The exoskeleton robot includes a waist assembly, a leg assembly and an adjusting assembly. The adjusting assembly includes a first plate, a second plate pivotably connected to the first plate via a first shaft, and a second shaft. The first plate includes at least one pin aligned with each other in a first direction. The second shaft, extending in parallel with the first shaft in the first direction, includes a body and at least one recess. The second shaft is configured to rotate to a first position to accommodate the at least one pin in the at least one recess, and to a second position to release the at least one pin from the at least one recess. At the first position the second plate is blocked from rotation about the first shaft by the body. At the second position the second plate is allowed to rotate about the first shaft.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter, and form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed might be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures or processes for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.